


Off

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love, set right after Voyage of Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Once they have defused the attack against the Duchess, Cody retires to the troopers quarters.He... He can't. He just can't.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	Off

**Author's Note:**

> I know for a fact that I'm not the only one who noticed that Cody was slightly off during that arc. Also there isn't a day in which I don't think about how down he looked when they were all having a debrief and at the way Rex gently nudges him.  
> I had to write something about that.  
> I'm sorry Cody I swear I'll write something happier for you later.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

The situation was less than ideal, and even that is an understatement.

Not that it directly affects Cody… No, it does, no matter how hard he tries not to think about it. He’s supposed to be a professional, but this isn’t how a professional should act at all.

After the attack at the ship ended, Cody retreated to the troopers’ quarters as soon as he could. Normally he’d have his own private quarters, but with so many important guests they couldn’t afford to spare too many rooms for them. He was thankful when both general Kenobi and Skywalker tried to step in to give them something more accommodating, but apparently clones matter only to the Jedi; there was nothing they could do about it.

On one hand it’s nice being able to be closer to his brothers - being marshal commander can be a lonely job sometimes - but on the other he misses the privacy, especially now, when he doesn’t feel the best.

The worst thing about everything - and he feels bad about it - is that he was almost happy at the news that they were being attacked. It wasn’t good of course, but at least he could’ve focused on the action instead of his general and the Duchess, because that is the true problem, isn’t it? The general, the Duchess and whatever is going on between them.

Not that he was much useful even then and yes, he’s ashamed of it; he really wasn’t up to his usual game this time. Normally general Kenobi would check in with him - he always manages to understand whenever he or any of the troopers is having a bad day - but of course this time he’s too occupied to think about him, too busy running after his Duchess.

He shouldn’t feel like this, it’s not right: not only the object of his affection is clearly uninterested, but he’s also his general. How would he react if he found out about his feelings?

In a way it’s good that he was focused on the Duchess to notice anything. Cody can’t help but to wonder what would happen to him if he was found out; would he be reassigned to a new battalion? Or worse, would he be sent to reconditioning?

Kenobi isn’t the type to bestow such a terrible fate on anyone, less than any on someone he regards as a friend - because he and the general are _friends_ \- but even then things would be terrible, Cody feels.

He sighs, shaking his head.

What is he even thinking? As if someone like general Kenobi would want to have anything to do with him in a romantic sense; he’s got nothing under that front. He’s not the Duchess.

At the end of the day, he’s just a clone. It sucks, but that’s how it is. Just because the general treats him as a person, it doesn’t mean the rest of the world considers him as such.

Still, to be reminded of it in such a way…

He hears the door open, followed by the sound of steps getting closer.

He doesn’t even raise his head to see who it is; he just keeps staying there, sitting at the edge of his bunk, armor still on his body - he doesn’t have enough energy to remove it.

Only when the figure kneels in front of him, he sees who it is: it’s Rex.

“Cody…” he mutters, looking at him with sad eyes. Cody would love to reply to him, but not matter how hard he forces himself, he can’t speak at all, which in turn seems to be worrying Rex even more.

He wants to tell him that he’s fine, that he just needs some time, but how can he make him understand when he can’t even move?

“Alright, let’s get you out of this, first,” Rex says then, gently helping Cody to stand up.

With his help, he’s finally free of his armor, now neatly stacked under his cot. Cody feels like he can breathe again.

“You know, I was worried, back there,” Rex tells him. Yeah, Cody had noticed: right after the first debrief, as Cody had signalled the troopers that they were dismissed, he immediately felt a gentle nudge on his arm. When he turned, Rex tilted his head towards him, silently asking if he was feeling well. They were still close to Skywalker and - most importantly - Kenobi, so Cody quickly signalled that he was fine and went his way. He should’ve known that Rex wasn’t going to be fooled; he always seems to see what lies behind his bullshit.

He wants to apologize, to tell him that he’s sorry about making him worry, but still no sound comes out of his throat.

All Cody can do is to crash against Rex, who readily catches him into his arms. Armor isn’t that comfortable to lean against, but now that Rex is hugging him Cody doesn’t want to let him go, not even so that he can take off his own armor as well.

He doesn’t cry; he’s learned since he was a cadet that crying is useless: it only makes you feel void when you’re done, weak. Besides, nobody would come to him if he was crying.

He just… longs. Yes, he longs for something that he’ll never have. He wishes he was something that he’ll never be.

If only he could stop feeling this pain…

In the end, he supposes, that’s to be expected, given who he has fallen in love with.

He can only hope that he’ll be able to move on soon. He’d rather deal with entire battalions of droids than these ugly feelings that he has to keep in control.

Ugh, why did he have to fall in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi of all people?!

It gets better at least when Rex begins to caress his back, muttering that he’s there for him, whatever it is that he needs, that it’s going to be alright, and even though with the state things are Cody doesn’t feel particularly willing to believe him, he can at least be sure on the fact that even in his loneliness there is someone he can count on.

It doesn’t exactly make the pain vanish entirely, but it makes things easier. Maybe if he keeps focusing on this, Cody will be able to forget.

If only…


End file.
